Un Nouveau Sentiment
by Alexye Sawada
Summary: Alexya-Kira est amoureuse de Len, mais elel est incapable de lui dire. Étant de meilleurs amis tous les deux, par un soir, elle tomba amoureuse de lui sans savoir ce que c'était être amoureuse. un KiraxLen


Chapitre 1: Un nouveau sentiment

Je me prommenais dans les couloirs du lycée Sakurai avec Rin et Gumi. C'est la première journée où nos cours commencèrent, par comble de malheurs, oui! Je suis en troisième année ici, je suis dans la classe à Rin-chan. Rin et Gumi discutaient de tout et de rien, sûrement de ce que j'ai fait à Gakupo hier. On était chez moi hier, j'essayais d'enregistrer mon clip d'Imitation Black version piano avec Yano, mon frère jumeaux et son meilleur ami, qui est également le mien et mon fidèle compagnon pour les soirées d'arcade, Len Kagamine. On a été oubligé de le recommencer une diziane de fois car Gakupo-senpai, riait soit de moi qui est déjà pas capable de garder mon sérieux, mon frère peut vous le confirmer, je suis pas capable de garder mon sérieux. Soit qu'il arrêtait de nous filmer pour essayer de dragguer Gumi, dont nous on riait, naturellement, il s'est pris des baffes de la part à Gumi, et de moi, j'en avais marre de le voir faire, dont je me suis pas gênée de le frapper. Pendant toute la soirée que ça l'a duré. Quant à moi, je regardais Len, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, chaque qu'il me regardait, je rougissais, et détounais le regard ailleur, je n'y comprend rien. Rin sortit de ma rêverie, en me demanadant à quoi je pouvais bien penser en ce moment. Je lui répondis que je pensais à rien sauf comment va se dérouler la journée. En chemin, vers mon casier, on croisa les garçons, les trois plus beau gars du lycée, selon les filles qui parlent qui disent ça, le trio est composé de notre Kamui Gakupo, Hoshina Yano, mon frère et notre cher Kagamine Len trop sexy... Rin vient de passer son commentaire sur son frère. On entend une Gumi-chan dire, qu'il n'a aucun rapport dans le trio l'idiot de service. Moi, qui détourne le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Len, ce qui n'empêchant pas Gumi de le dire à haute voix, que je suis amoureuse de Len quand c'est faux. Je devenais plus rouge de ce que je l'étais, il y a 30secondes. Rin regarda son frère qui était aussi rouge que moi, d'après ce qu'elle a dit à Gumi. Je continua mon chemin jusqu'à ma case, seule, quand j'ouvris une lettre en tomba. Je la ramassa, je l'ouvris, je pu lire ce qui était écrit.

«_Cher, Alexya-Kira,_

_Comment vas-tu? Je vais très bien pour ma part._

_Je vais être franc avec toi, tu pourras me traiter de tous les noms possibles après mais laisse-moi te le dire sans que les autres découvrent que je t'ai écrit ça, je vais me faire dire «Le Shota est amoureux de la Princesse de la neige» et ainsi de suite, surtout Meiko, je m'en sortirais pas vivant de tous les sens. _

_Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé mais je suis trop timide pour te le dire en face, je n'ai jamais réussi èà te le dire hier mais tu étais très belle dans ma robe d'Imitation Black ,je suis sincère, fis-toi pas à ce Rin dit sur moi! J'aimerais te voir après les cours, si tu veux, ça sera à 19h, au parc, tâche d'y être à l'heure pour une fois, la belle!^^ Oublie pas que c'est moi qui est ton bentô dans mon sac, Alexe-chan, rejoins moi à midi sur le toit, sans m'oublier car t'a laissé ton porte-monnaie sur ton bureau, dès que le cours d'anglais sera fini, envoie un texto pour me dire que tu viens nous rejoindre à midi!^^_

_Ciao ~_

_Le Shota qavec qui tu partages ta chambre!^^»_

Je riais, il est mauvais pour écrire des lettres que je ris de lui à chaque fois qu'il essaye! Je lui dis souvent de pas écrire quelque chose qui se rapporte à nos surnoms, mais il est têtu comme une mulle, il écoute jamais rien de mes conseils. J'arrêta de rire, je me dépêcha de mettre la lettre dans mon agenda, pour être sûre que rin ou Gumi ne viennent ouvrirent ma case. Je pris mes cahiers de mathétique, car la cloche venait de sonner, pour aller à nos ès avoir pris mes cahiers de maths, mon coffre à crayon et mes lunettes et barré ma case avec mon cadena noir (dont je connais le code!^^) et me dirigea vers ma classe de math, j'étais assise au fond de la classe et dont Rin était devant moi et Len à ma gauche. Le prfesseur arriva, un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, très bien habillé, avec un foulard bleu pâle, yeux et cheveux bleu de la même couleur. Rin, Len, Yano et moi on se regardait en retant un fou rire, car nous on connaissait déjà le prof. Le prof de math n'est que le célèbre pervers au foulard à la prof de français, Shion Kaito, le même qui chante Byakkoya no musume, Prince of blue, Imitation Black, Fate : Rebirth, Setsugetsuka, Monochrome Ruler et en plus la chanson original de Len, Parajikurorobenzen, traduction, Paradichlorobenzene. Len me fit remarquer que le cours d'aujourd'hui serait sur l'algèbre. En plus que c'est des notes de cours sur «construction d'une expression algébrique». Géniaale, la matière que je déteste le plus au monde, l'algèbre, je pris les notes dans mon cahier. J'écrivais:

«Construction d'une expression algébrique

La somme de l'âge à Yuuki et celui de son père est 52ans. Son père a 10ans de plus que le double de l'âge de Yuuki. Déterminte l'âge de Yuuki et celui de son père.

Étape 1: Identifier les inconnues et les représenter par une varriable:

Âge de Yuuki: x = 14ans

Âge de son père: 10+2x = 38ans

Étape 2: Construire une équation

X+10+2x=52

Étape 3: Résolution de l'équation

x+10+2x=52

3x+10=52

3x/3x = 42/3

X= 14

(Après revenir à l'étape 1 / C'est mes notes de cours de math de 2sec. Car j'vais en 3 cette année!^^)

Après une longue période de 75minutes avec Kaito pour le cours de math, la pause sonna, je repris mes affaires et me dirigea à ma case, j'ai beau être en troisème année, ça change rien au fait que j'ai repris mes maths pour une deuxième année. Je déposa mes affaires dans ma case et alla rejoindre, Gumi qui parlait avec Miku, qui est en même année que elle, en quatrième. Miku vit Gumo, elle partie le rejoindre, j'en suis verte de jalousie, j'aimerais tellement avoir un amoureux comme elle, un qui l'écoute, qui est patient et qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Miku, je l'envie surtout sur ce point là. Je parla de la lettre à Gumi, celle que Len m'avait écrite, elle riait, elle a dit la même chose, il ne peut pas être mystérieux lui, trop direct envers moi. Elle m'a dit que ce soir sa serait elle qui allait faire mon look pour mon rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle me laissait pas le choix, car Luka, ma prof d'anglais, que l'on connait très bien autant que son petit ami, Mikuo Hatsune, en terminal au lycée. Elle avait entendu notre conversation et comme tout le monde se rejoins à midi sur le toit de l'école pour dîner, je sentais que j'allais passé un mauvais quart d'heure à midi, la est le problème avec eux.

-Non mais arrêtez de rire de moi!

Bon, en parlant du loup, le loup arrive comme on dit, nah?^^ Je me força de me montrez gentille malgré que je suis amoureuse de lui comme pas possible. Je fis comme je fais avec mon frère, plus facile là!

-*lui fait un câlin* Arrête de te plaindre le Shota!^^

Bien sûre, je faisais exprès de le faire chialer comme toujours, mais juste pour rire.

-J'suis pas un shota!

-Si tu l'es!^^ T'es le shota avec qui je dois partager ma chambre à maison!3

Ça y est, je suis partie dans mon délire contre Len! J'ai ien dit à Luka et à Gumi que j'étais amoureuse de Len, ce qui a fait que monsieur a rappliqué en même temps, bravo Alexe. T'es vraiment idiote des fois ma vieille!

-Ouais madame qui n'est pas capable de rester sérieuse et qui se nomme Alexya-Kira Hoshina!

Là, il me cherche le shota!

-Répète un peu Lenny!

Le refrain habituel, on est toujours comme ça quand on a envie de faire notre show comme Luka le dit si bien à maison. Mais nous c'est juste pour s'amuser, il n'y a rien de sérieux dans ça, à la fin, nous étions mort de rire!

* * *

Hime: Nyaah, Len!

Len: Nah!-' Tu vas encore écoutée Fukkireta!

Hime: Nah!Mais laisse moi parler!

Len: ok...

Hime: *imite parfaitement Hironayi-chan* Des reviews? (Len: t'avais que ça a dire toi?) Ouais!xD (Rin: ok, calme, un Yume sakura va calmer l'atmosphère!^^)


End file.
